ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone (episode)
Gone is the eighth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 218th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team race against the clock when a teenage girl is kidnapped while Abby and Ziva work with the girl's friend who witnessed the kidnapping and the death of her father. As the investigation drags on and with time running out, Gibbs seeks information from a well connected woman who has questionable morals while Tony gets jealous when he learns Ziva is making plans with a mysterious man. Prologue At a cinema which begins closing down for the night, a lone man begins walking his dog. As they pass, Navy Captain David Wade sits in his car, listening to some music just as his cell phone rings. He then looks at it, revealing that the caller is Scott Martin. As he talks to Scott, Wade asks Scott to remind him again why Wade drew the short straw on pick-up duty. Scott tells Wade that he lost fair and square. "Okay, fine", Wade says before telling Scott that he and his wife enjoy their beauty sleep before Wade states that Connie may not need it but that Scott sure as Hell does. Wade laughs at that. Scott remarks that Wade is running late before wondering if Wade needs some company. Wade remarks that it's all good and that the movie let out 20 minutes ago so they should be... "Oh, here they are now", Wade says. As this happens, Wade's daughter, Lydia and Scott's daughter, Rose Martin both emerge. Out at the main camera area, Rose remarks to Lydia what do they think? It's Lydia's father. "On the phone with your dad", Lydia replies. Rose remarks that it's so sweet how they hover. "So weird how they stalk, you mean", Lydia remarks. "Totally", Rose agrees. Suddenly, a van springs to life before it stops in front of the two girls. Two kidnappers then emerge, one yelling at the girls to get in the van which has Lydia screaming. "Oh, no", Wade says, springing from the car as Scott wonders what's going on. As Wade arrives, wondering what the kidnappers are doing, Lydia yells at one kidnapper to get away from her with the two kidnappers eventually dragging both girls to the van. Wade arrives, tackling one with both landing on the ground. "Stop it!", Lydia cries before she screams for help. As Lydia runs inside for help, one kidnappers orders Rose to get in the van. Wade then tackles the kidnapper dragging Rose to the van, only for the kidnapper to elbow Wade in the gut. The second kidnapper then grabs Rose. As the second kidnapper drags Rose to the van, eventually placing her there, Wade is still engaged in a fight with the first kidnapper who later shoots Wade in the center with a pistol. "Let's go!", the second kidnapper yells. The two kidnappers then head into the van with the van itself taking off seconds later as it races off into the night, eventually disappearing from sight. Meanwhile, Lydia arrives outside and sees her father lying on the corner, having been shot. As she kneels down beside her father, a man, presumably the cinema manager arrives. Lydia screams and wails, begging her father not to leave her. Unfortunately, Wade simply closes his eyes and dies seconds later as sirens are heard wailing in the background. It then cuts to Lydia who begins crying. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, as footage of the abduction plays on the main plasma, Gibbs remarks that at least they got some decent video footage with Tony stating that the theatre just upgraded their surveillance system. Gibbs then tells McGee that's enough and that McGee should try and enhance the faces. With McGee now working on that, Gibbs then turns to the other agents assembled outside or around the bullpen and tells them that's who they're after- two men in a black van and a driver too before holding up a sheet with details about the missing girl. Tony reveals that her name is Rose Martin and that she's sixteen years old before telling the agents to check their emails for more photos and information. As he hands out sheets, Tony remarks that BOLOs and APBs have been issued and that the FBI are on board as well. Gibbs then states that NCIS Director Leon Vance has authorized all NCIS agents to drop what they're doing and join the search before announcing that they've got 48 hours and then tells the other agents gathered, "Let's go!". Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that in cases of a child being abducted, the other NCIS agents in the office are required to drop everything they're working on and help the NCIS Major Case Response Team. *Shmeil Pinkhas, Ziva's friend from Israel is introduced for the first time. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott Williams Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Shmeil Pinkhas